


lovegame

by heatheninhiding



Series: eboys oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding
Summary: alex and will are friends with benefits but it's complicated.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney
Series: eboys oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	lovegame

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've also posted this on wattpad under the same username (heatheninhiding) so just in case you happen to stumble across it on there don't worry it's not plagiarized hehe it's just me seeking validation on all possible platforms<3

alex is tired.

he's tired of pretending - pretending he's okay, pretending he's happy, pretending he's unbothered when he _isn't_ okay, he _isn't_ happy, he _isn't_ unbothered.

he's beyond exhausted, fed up with the pretense of happiness. he feels like he's got the weight of the universe propped against his shoulders and he isn't anywhere near strong enough to keep holding it up. his resolve is breaking, and fast.

"will," he mumbles against the boy's chest. will is still panting, having only just rolled over onto his back. all they ever seem to do anymore is fuck. "will, can we talk?" he knows the answer already as he feels will tense. alex sighs. "will, please."

"talk about what?"

"this. us," god, he feels like a fucking teenage girl in a 2000s coming of age movie. "i can't keep doing this."

"doing what?"

alex groans. they've had this same conversation a million times and yet will still doesn't seem to get it. alex is convinced he just wants to keep stringing him along, fucking him for fun and games and then chucking him away the minute he finds someone new.

"you know _exactly_ what. i'm tired of just having sex with you."

both of will's eyebrows raise. "jesus christ, didn't think i was that shite at shaggin'." he laughs and alex is well and truly fed up.

"shut up, will. s'got nothin' to do with that. i want - i want something more. i want a proper fucking relationship, not just sex that means nothing to you. and you obviously don't want that and that's _fine_ so - so i just can't - i _can't_ keep doing this."

it's silent for a bit. will isn't looking at him, his eyes trained firmly on the ceiling above them. they're in alex's room. george is over at james' place, most likely filming some footage for his channel. the flat is empty, quiet, and for a solid few minutes, all alex can hear is will's steady breathing. _in, out. in, out. in -_

"i'm not - " will starts, cutting himself off almost immediately, almost like his own breath caught in his throat. "i can't do a relationship," is all he says eventually, eyes still avoiding alex's.

"that's fine," alex lies. "that's fine - but if you don't want a relationship, then we can't keep having sex."

now will does look at him, eyes betraying a look of defeat. this isn't the first time those words have left alex's mouth - he's vowed, multiple times now, to quit doing this friends with benefits thing to protect his own mental health and sanity but he's gone back again, every single time, like will is a drug that he can't stay away from no matter how hard he tries.

this time, though, he means it, this time there's a finality to his words that's never been there before.

and judging by the look on will's face, he knows it too.

.

"will! you fucking mug!" alex's nap is cut short by george yelling in the kitchen. then, will's shrill laughter echoing throughout the flat.

he sits up, rubs the sleep out of his eyes. he throws on a hoodie and goes to see what all the commotion is about.

george is crouched on the kitchen floor, cloth in hand, next to a broken mug and tea that's been spilt everywhere. will is a few feet away, laughing his head off.

"what happened here, then?' alex rubs his face, still too tired to keep his eyes open for too long at a time.

will looks up, face changing only slightly. it's barely noticeable - if it were anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed. alex notices everything about will, though.

it's been a week since they last had sex - the longest they've ever gone since their escapades began, alex thinks.

"this _mong_ \- " george points up at will when it's clear he won't answer alex's question himself. "decided it would be a grand idea to sneak up behind me while i was holding a steaming hot mug of tea, scared the fucking shit out of me and made me drop it. _now_ look!" george fumes.

will laughs again, though he does look a tiny bit guilty. "in my defence i didn't think you were clumsy enough to yeet ya tea across the room."

"i _will_ chuck these shards of glass at you," george threatens.

alex rolls his eyes at the scene, making his way toward the couch and sitting down. he unlocks his phone, seeing that he's got a missed facetime call from lewis. he smiles, calling him back.

lewis is staring back at him through the camera lens less than 3 rings later. "you're alive!" he exclaims.

"barely," alex yawns. "what d'you want."

"to say hello to my baby."

alex snorts. lewis does this a lot, the playful flirting. "shut up." alex looks up briefly, and his eyes immediately catch will's, who's staring right back at him. his eyes are questioning, darting between him and his phone. it's a familiar look, and it gives alex the best/worst idea.

he smiles, eyes shifting back to his phone, back to lewis' simpering gaze.

"come over," he mutters. lewis moving to london was the best news he'd had all week, something to take his mind off how utterly shattered he was over will.

lewis purses his lips. "course, m'lady. give me 10 minutes." he hangs up, and when alex looks up at will again, the latter is crouched down beside george, helping him gather up the shards of the broken mug and the spilt tea. alex bites his lip, getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

he still needs to freshen up; he feels like death. he splashes water onto his face, brushes his teeth, the lot. then he lets himself stare into the mirror for a few seconds, wondering how the hell he's supposed to make videos when he looks and feels like a ghost out of a low budget horror film.

he sighs, making his way back toward the living room, where both george and will are now sat on the couch he'd previously inhabited. before he can take his own seat on the opposite couch, the doorbell is sounding.

"that's lewis!"

mere minutes later see lewis sat beside alex on the couch, right in will's line of sight. george announces that he's going to make himself a new cup of tea, specifically one that won't be victim to willne's evil ways, and asks if anyone else but will would also like a cup of tea. alex and lewis say yes.

will's jaw is clenched as he stares at alex, and it makes something in him light up, knowing that he can play this game to his advantage. he can make will _jealous_. he feels something akin to power as he leans further into lewis' embrace, allowing the other man to tighten his arm's hold around his shoulders.

"we should order some pizza or somethin'." lewis announces, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room. he must be, though, because he knows. alex has told him all about it - he can't ever keep his mouth shut, after all. lewis knows, george knows, james knows, fraser knows, everyone knows what's gone on between alex and will. which is why this game that alex wants to play is all the more effective.

lewis can play along; and he does.

he looks at alex, eyes darting back and forth between his eyes and lips in a manner so obvious that alex wants to giggle. "yeah, that'd be nice," he nods at lewis's suggestion. then, "will, can you do it? you can choose the toppings n'stuff."

will seems to snap out of it, then, blinking rapidly and unclenching his jaw. he clears his throat. "huh?"

"pizza," alex repeats. "can you order it?"

will's eyes dart back and forth between lewis and alex, gaze lingering on alex longer each time. it makes alex want to leave his spot next to lewis and climb onto will's lap, press their lips together like he's been dreaming of this entire past week and just having his way with him again. he doesn't, of course, but god, he fucking wants to.

he can't let will win, though. he can't give in.

will says nothing, just picks up his phone. alex guesses he's begrudgingly ordering the pizza they've requested. lewis specifically asks will not to get pineapple as a topping, because it's an 'abomination'. will agrees, but alex can see hints of a smile on his face as he types in an order, and alex doesn't trust him one bit.

george walks back in, tray in hand with 3 mugs of tea that he holds toward alex and lewis. "they've all got 2 sugars, love it or leave it." he sits back down next to will once they've taken their mugs and sticks his tongue out at him. will rolls his eyes and shoves him slightly, causing him to spill a tiny amount of tea onto his hoodie. _"will!"_ he yells again, and alex holds back a snort, not wanting george's wrath to be directed at him too.

it's half an hour later - half an hour of him and lewis practically cuddling on the couch, of alex leaning his head against lewis' shoulder and looking up at him intently while he recounts random stories - when the pizza will ordered for them arrives.

"you're a bastard." lewis groans, when it turns out the pizza is pretty much covered in pineapple. will is laughing, that loud, signature laugh of his, and he probably thinks he's won this round when alex laughs too.

alex shakes his head at will, looking back at lewis. "it's okay, lew, you can still feed me it." it's a joke, but it succeeds in bringing will's laughter to a halt.

lewis smiles at him, and alex knows that he knows what he's doing. "yeah, like a proper boyfriend, amirite."

alex giggles again, nods, doesn't dare look back at will again as desperate as he is to see his reaction to those words.

lewis picks up a slice. "heeeeere comes the aeroplane…" alex rolls his eyes, but opens his mouth and lets lewis guide the slice into it, bites down and chews, all while never breaking eye contact with lewis. it's weird, because he can feel will's eyes on him, can feel the tension in the air. he wonders if lewis can feel it too, or george. he'd be shocked if they couldn't.

lewis feeds him 3 slices, all while making boyfriend jokes, pulling ridiculous sensual faces that make alex laugh through his mouthfuls, making exaggerated moaning noises while alex chews and just generally being an annoying twat.

alex almost forgets will is watching.

and george. "you guys are so fucking weird," george shakes his head at them.

alex hums. "you're just _jealous,_ george." he says to him, but he doesn't look at george when he says it. he looks right at will, unblinking, and something seems to dawn on him. at least, that's what it feels like.

suddenly alex doesn't feel like eating anymore. there's something settling in the pit of his stomach and he wants to get up, leave the room, walk around, _something._ just anything but stay here, surrounded by will's gaze.

"need to use the bathroom," he mutters, not waiting for anyone's response before he's up and out of there.

he's all but 30 seconds down the hall on the way to his room - because he isn't really looking to use the bathroom, if that wasn't obvious enough - when he feels footsteps behind him, and he hates the way he immediately slows down, lets will catch up to him and grab his wrist and press his back against his own bedroom door.

"what d'ya think you're playin' at?" will seethes, his grip tight and unforgiving.

alex shakes his head. "dunno what you mean. you're jus - " he's cut off, by nothing other than will's mouth against his. and _fuck,_ he's missed this. he's missed the way will takes control so easily, the way he knows exactly what buttons to press to turn alex into a dizzy, desperate mess.

he kisses him all over, his lips and down his neck and all those sensitive pressure points that he knows so well, could probably navigate in the dark with his fucking eyes closed. he sucks and bites and licks over ripening bruises and alex has to fight to hold back the sounds he desperately wants to set free.

he whines into will's shoulder, hand tangling between the hair at the nape of his neck. he knows what's happening but he can't bring himself to pull away, or to push will away for that matter. he's giving in, again. he's letting will use him, again.

but something tells him it's different this time. 

or maybe it's just his own desperation - willing, _begging_ it to be different this time.

will pulls his mouth away from his neck, kisses his lips again. this time soft and slow and reminiscent of a butterfly. he presses alex's wrists above his head and against the wall. he presses their foreheads together. and alex just wants him.

"you're mine," will murmurs against his lips. "you're mine and nobody else's, can't stand seein' you with anyone else like that. you're _mine."_

alex nods before he can stop himself. he hates the way will makes him but he can't help it. will's never claimed him like this before, though, never called him his, at least not like this, and it makes something primal settle in alex's gut.

he wants to be his; he wants to belong to will, so badly. wants will to say it again, to claim him as his once and for all.

god, he is so pathetic.

before alex can even think any further he's being pulled inside his own bedroom, the door clicking shut behind the two of them. all alex can see, hear, smell, feel, taste, think about is will. just will. everything else is long forgotten and he's happy for it to stay that way.

he clings to him, lets him kiss him until both their lips are numb and then some. will leads them to alex's bed and alex is overcome by a sense of deja vu.

will is gonna open him up and fuck him on his own bed, like he has so many times before, and then he's gonna leave. and they'll be in the same place they've always been in.

that thought pricks at the corners of his mind but alex ignores it for favour of arching up into will's touch and moaning his name. he's too far gone to stop will or even himself. he wants it far too much to even consider stopping.

he watches as will undresses, his hoodie and joggers dropping to the floor. he moves to take his own clothes off but will beats him to it, practically ripping off alex's hoodie and the thin t-shirt he has on underneath, along with his joggers too.

when they're both naked will leans down and captures alex's lips between his own again, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

and maybe there is no tomorrow - this is what will does, every time. he gives alex today without promising tomorrow.

but, again, he ignores it. lets himself get lost in will. will's hands reaching for the lube in his bedside drawer, will's mouth sucking more marks into his neck, will's fingers gently massaging his hole before slowly pressing inside him.

he whines, unable to stop the sound from escaping as will begins to thrust two long, slick fingers in and out of him.

"gonna fuck you now, yeah?" will whispers, his pupils dilated. "gonna make you forget everything except for my name."

alex shudders, his own cock growing harder as he watches will coat his in lube. he isn't gonna wear a condom, alex realises. will raises his eyebrow at him, like he's silently asking for permission, and alex shudders again, nodding. they've never done it without a condom before. will's acting like he's got something to prove, and it's just making him want him more.

alex shifts, ready to get on his hands and knees - like usual. but will stops him. "no, gonna fuck you like this. gonna look into my eyes so you know it's me making you feel like this."

alex feels like putty in will's hands, thinks he's probably capable of saying yes to anything the man proposed at this point. he's so far gone, cock aching, face red and burning hot and every inch of his body desperate for will hovering above him.

he nods, as if that means anything, as if that's some sort of sufficient answer. it must be, though, because will is gripping his inner thighs now, pressing his knees against his chest and slowly, teasingly, dragging his cock along alex's fluttering hole.

"will, _f-fuck,_ jus - just _fuck me,"_ alex whimpers, hands helping to keep his thighs pressed against his own chest, fingers digging into the skin there.

"i will," will says sweetly, pressing soft kisses against the boys skin, wherever he can reach. "tell me you're mine, and i will."

"m'yours! m'all yours, will, jus - just fuck me please."

and he does. he presses inside, not stopping until he's almost all the way in, alex's thighs quivering and his eyes squeezed shut.

"open your eyes, al, look at me." will says through gritted teeth, and alex does as he's told and opens his eyes.

will pulls out and then thrusts back in, starting a steady rhythm that knocks the breath right out of alex's lungs. he lets out a moan that's so loud it shocks him into remembering exactly who was right down the hall. he'd pray that lewis and george didn't hear, that they weren't tuned in to what their mates might be doing, or why they've been gone for so long - but he can't bring himself to care.

not when will is fucking him just right, pressing his knees tight against his chest and looking deep into his eyes while he makes him take it.

"keep your eyes on me, like a good boy." will's voice is shaky and yet still controlled.

it's never felt this intimate before - he's never looked into will's eyes, like this, whenever they fucked. he's never got to see exactly what will looks like, not when he was on his stomach, face pressed into his pillow and eyes shut tight.

now he can see will and only will - the way his face contorts in pleasure as he fucks into him and the way he's keeping his eyes locked on alex's.

will is all around him, on top of him and on either side of him and it's all he could ever want. he wants it forever. he never wants it to end.

"mine," will groans, fucking into him harder and faster. _"mine, mine, mine."_

alex nods as best he can. "yours," he moans, letting his head fall back harder against the mattress. "m'yours." he feels like he's floating, like he's on another planet entirely, one that's made of nothing but pleasure and pain and everything in between and he never wants to leave.

he's close, he realises, so close it's almost embarrassing because usually he can last way longer, especially if he avoids touching himself. but right now he's on the verge of coming even without his hands anywhere near his cock.

will is still looking at him, eyes never leaving his face and it makes him want to come, but he wants will to come first, wants to feel it inside him.

"will, w-will, i'm so close," he whimpers.

"me too, gonna come inside you, mark you from the inside, make you mine, properly."

a few seconds later will comes inside him in long spurts, hips still moving even after alex follows suit, coming completely untouched.

they're both breathing hard, and alex doesn't say anything, doesn't want to risk breaking the spell.

he flinches as will slowly pulls out, looking down and watching as the cum drips out of him. will's eyes are fixated on it, and alex blushes as he smears it around his hole and pushes it back in.

"s'like a porno," will chuckles, and alex groans and squeezes his legs shut.

"shut _up,_ will."

will laughs again, leaning over and grabbing some tissues, using them to wipe alex down, and then himself. then he's laying next to alex, and that sense of deja vu is back, this time in full force.

"m'sorry," will murmurs, sounding so small and defeated that it makes alex's chest tighten painfully.

"will - " he starts, but he's cut off before he can even begin.

"s'just... seein' ya like that with lewis made me realise how - how fuckin' easily you could find someone else, someone who isn't a coward like me. and that scares me, so much."

alex can't believe they're having this conversation naked, with alex quite literally still dripping cum. it's laughable, and alex _would_ probably laugh if he weren't about to cry.

"i'm sorry, alex. i was stupid, and scared, and such a fuckin' coward and i'm sorry. i - " he pauses, swallowing hard, avoiding alex's gaze. "i love you. i really do." it's whispered, but somehow they're the loudest words in the room.

"jesus christ, will." alex shakes his head, heart pounding hard against his ribcage and tears pricking at his eyelids. he's happy but it's the relieved type of happy, like he can finally breathe after being stuck under water for so long.

he kisses will hard, getting as close as humanly possible. "i love you," he whispers back against his lips.

will pecks his lips again. "mine, yeah?" he grins, and alex nods, smiling back at him.

"all yours."


End file.
